ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bargain Hunter
}} Qarr returns to try to make a deal with Vaarsuvius. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Qarr (dimensionally locked) ◀ ▶ Transcript Qarr: So...hey there, again. Vaarsuvius: Great gods of magic, have you actually returned. Qarr: Yeah, well, this green stuff you did to me hasn't worn off, so I can't teleport away yet. I figured I'd give this one more shot. Vaarsuvius: I do not have very much patience right now. I entreat you to provide me with but a solitary reason that I should not vaporize you where you hover. Qarr: I can help you. With research. Vaarsuvius: Highly unlikely. Qarr: No, it's true. I may be an imp, but I'm also a pretty good sorcerer. I probably know a few avenues of magical study that you haven't yet considered. Vaarsuvius: Impossible, my methodology has been quite exhaustive. Qarr: Yeah, uh, I can see that. Qarr: Have you tried adding virgin's blood to your spell reagents? Vaarsuvius: How could that possibly affect the spell? Qarr: I don't know, exactly, I don't know what kind of spell you are working on. Qarr: But I find that virgin's blood is kind of like table salt: you can't go wrong with a little sprinkle here or there. Vaarsuvius: That is reprehensible, depraved, and most importantly, highly impractical given our current location. Vaarsuvius: This project is time-sensitive, and the added effort needed to procure such an ingredient would more than offset any boost in efficiency it might provide. Qarr: OK, OK, well, it was only my first suggestion. The point is, we can work together on something. Vaarsuvius: And why, precisely, would you have any interest in assisting me in the first place? Qarr: You smoked my boss...where I'm from, that puts you at the top of the food chain. Qarr: See, the first lesson of being 18-inches tall is: Find someone more powerful than you are, and glue your lips to their ass. Vaarsuvius: What a charming visual image you have conjured. Truly, you are a painter with words. Qarr: Kubota had ambition, sure, but his power was mostly political—and when the political system fell apart, so did he. Literally in the end. Qarr: But you, you've got real power. Do you know how few wizards even make it past 10th level? An imp like me, I can appreciate that sort of power. Qarr: I'm just suggesting a... a partnership, of sorts. I help you with your research, and afterwards you help me out with a certain project of my own. Vaarsuvius: What sort of project, exactly? Qarr: Nothing that a mage like you couldn't finish in a few weeks, at the most. Vaarsuvius: You make an intriguing offer, one that is very tempting. Qarr: By design. Vaarsuvius: It would seem that I have little alternative than to answer thusly: Vaarsuvius: DISINTEGRATE! The disintegrate beam misses Qarr, "ZZZAPPPP!!!!" Qarr: WHOA! Hey, you almost hit me with that! Vaarsuvius: Apologies. I will endeavor to aim more accurately next round, spawn of Hell! D&D Context * Disintegrate is a powrful 6th level spell which deals 2d6/level damage in a confined beam. The caster must make a successful ranged touch attack to hit. Were it to hit it would almost certainly kill Qarr who has only 3 hit dice. Trivia * The bargain referred to in the title is of the Faustian kind. External Links * 625}} View the comic * 103136}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Disintegrate Category:Uses Dimensional Anchor Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)